


The Prince and the Heiress

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: He considers himself a prince, even without his planet. He behaves like spoiled royalty. Who better to put him in his place than the richest heiress of the human race?





	The Prince and the Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a fic of Goku and Chichi hooking up for the first time, I made it sweet and innocent (as innocent as sex can be anyway) Bulma and Vegeta are my OTP. Their relationship is the opposite.   
> Its explosive, its angry, its passionate. I fucking love it.  
> Enjoy.  
> (PS This is kind of an old fic, I'd like to think my writing has gotten better.)

Bulma marched across the lawn towards the massive yellow dome of capsule corp. She grumbled about Yamcha cheating on her, but the truth was she had suspected for a long time. It was her OWN fault she had let him get away with it for so long.  
The door of the gravity chamber slid open startling her. She feel backwards onto her butt looking bewildered as Vegeta stepped out of the chamber with a towel wrapped around his neck covered in sweat.

“I’m out of clean towels woman.” He said to her callously.

“Bite me!” she screamed

He gave a slightly prolonged glance at her laying in the grass and then walked away.

Others may not have noticed, but Bulma had been lusted after before. Despite being high maintenance she was quite beautiful, not to mention rich and famous. She had grown accustomed to men’s longing glances at her body. And she knew how to recognize lust when she saw it. Vegeta may not have wanted her to know but he was glancing at her legs that had been exposed when she had fallen into the grass.

Any other day she would have reserved this silently as a personal triumph over the “mighty prince” But not today.

She was tired of being Yamchas stooge. It was time for some revenge before she dumped the bastard.

She got up and headed into the house in a hurry. She glanced around the door frame watching Vegeta walk in the direction of the bath. She gave it a moment and then followed. She heard vegeta turn on the water and then took off her clothes wrapping a towel around her naked body letting her curled hair fall in tresses around her neck. She examined her face one last time before she walked into the bathroom making sure her makeup complimented her sex eyes the way she wanted it to.

She slid the door opened and then put on the best face of shock her bad acting could muster.

“Oh! Vegeta! I didn’t know you were-“ She stopped. Vegeta had just finished rinsing his body and stood before her with a straight face, as usual. She looked at his exposed body, skin covered in lighter imperfections where he had been scarred over his life. A large scar of indented skin a few inches from his left shoulder looked particularly gruesome. A few strands of black hair fell across his forehead creating a vail for his sharp eyes to look through.His body was muscular to the point of perfection, as though he had been sculpted out of clay. The smell of sweat lingered in the air from his daily work out, the smell was intoxicating to bulma beconing her eyes to travel to the one part of him she had never seen.

She blushed and looked away at the sight of him.

“S-sorry. I’ll leave.” She turned to walk out.

“You’re such a fool.” Vegeta said. Bulma was facing away from him but she could hear the evil smirk in his voice.

“I can see right through you, you know.”

“Whats that supposed to mean!?!” Bulma said angrily regaining some of her tenacious composure.

“You really expect me to believe you didn’t know I was in here?” he took a step towards her.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you arrogant prick.” She said barely managing to keep her voice steady.

“What about that joke of a man you are always with?” Vegeta asked taunting.

“Yamcha? What about him?” Bulma scoffed angrily.

“Finally realized how weak he was?” Vegeta asked still advancing.

“I don’t care how strong a man is.” Bulma said looking him in the eyes “But I wont let him humiliate me any more.”

Something in Vegeta’s eyes reacted to her words.

“That’s only half true.” He said smoothly.

“How would YOU know?”

“I believe you DO care how strong a man is. You aren’t attracted to him anymore, that’s why this is so easy.” He said.

“Whats easy?” she asked confused.

“Coming in here when you knew I would be naked. Coming in here to find the man who once killed your foolish human lover. So as to humiliate the one who took your pride.”

“L-look, I said I’d leave…” She stuttered at his forwardness.

“That’s only because you found something you weren’t expecting. You thought you’d find a tool to get back at him, instead you found you are attracted to me and it confuses you.” He was close enough to touch her now.

“Well, you certainly are a tool…” she joked hoping he couldn’t hear the pounding of her heart as loudly as she heard it.

Vegeta reached out a hand to take hold of her towel, but she took a step back.

“Wait.” She said slowly. “What about you? Aren’t I a weak earth woman? A pathetic little human not worth your time? You make me sound like a slave to my emotions, like I can’t keep my hands off you, but look at yourself! You are just as eager to touch me as I am to touch you! No…more eager even! I wonder how long it’s been since you’ve been with a woman? You act all cool, reading me like a book, but you can barely control yourself can you? And don’t even try to say that I am just another woman to you, because there are hundreds of women within walking distance that a man like you could woo in seconds. And yet here you are…lusting after ME. You think I haven’t caught that look in your eye? That desire when you see me? There’s a reason it’s me. You’re a proud prince. You’re accustomed to getting every thing you want aren’t you? You’re accustomed to being feared. Does it excite you when I reject your demands? Does it excite you that I’m not afraid of you?” Bulma put on her best sexy face. She looked at him from below slowly untucking the towel and unwrapping it from her body. She let the towel fall to the floor leaving herself completely exposed only inches from Vegetas naked body. She looked straight into his eyes and said,

“I have news for you Saiyan Prince, this isn’t the planet Vegeta, this is planet earth. My family is the wealthiest most influential people on this entire planet, which makes me the Capsule Corporation Princess. You should show some respect for the princess of earth, and get your OWN damn towels.”

 

Vegeta grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her towards him kissing her deeply, no longer able to control himself. Bulma shut her eyes and gave in to his powerful grip. He pulled her into a tight embarace with his left hand on her lower back and his right hand behind her head as he kissed down the left side of her neck. She felt his skin against hers as their bodies pressed together. She broke his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck locking him in another deep kiss as he grabbed her behind so tightly it hurt. His hands traveled down to the back of her legs, he lifted her up from the backs of her knees and braced her against the wall as he stepped between her spread legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he raised her up a few inches and then dropped her into place pushing himself into her with one forcefull movement.

She let out a loud pleasurable cry at the sudden penetration. He waited for a moment kissing and licking her chest before he began to move. Bulma felt her sweaty body sliding against the perspiration on the tiled wall as he thrust into her.

Vegeta was sweating as well, his foot slipped on the tiled floor and the two fell to the ground, still connected. Bulma braced herself for impact against the hard ground but it never came. Vegeta had stopped them with his ki, and they now hung in midair hovering inches from the ground. Bulma could feel the energy of his spirit as if it were running through her body and a wave of pleasure passed through her. She put her hands on her head and moaned as vegeta lowered himself slowly onto his back with bulma on top of him. Still sensitive from her first Bulma launched into a furious second round moving her hips in a rocking motion that sent twinges of ecstasy through her legs threatening to make her cum again.

“No.” Vegeta said quietly, his eyes clenched tightly shut. “Not yet.” He grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her side pulling his body from hers. He breathed deeply for a few seconds.

“Whats the matter Vegeta? Cant take it?” Bulma taunted through short breath.

“Apparently it HAS been some time since I’ve been with a woman.” He said abruptly turning her to face away from him “But I’m not done with you yet.”

He pushed into her from behind once more reaching around with one hand to stroke between her legs as he moved against her, his other hand gripped her breast tightly.

She cried out again as the second wave hit her. She heard a quiet moan from Vegeta, he was close.

She pulled away from him and turned to face him, her legs shaking but her body still wanting more.  
“Do it again Vegeta.” She asked lowering herself onto her back with her legs slightly spread, touching herself.

“do what?” he questioned crawling towards her putting his finger into her.

“show me your power” She moaned. “I wan to feel your ki again. I want to feel the power of a saiyan.”

No sooner had she spoken the words than his body began to glow with golden energy. Bulmas eyes widened with eagerness. He pushed into her once more, she came the moment he was to the hilt. She cried out in ecstasy as the wave traveled through her whole body. He pulled out and began to thrust, she screamed so loud her voice cracked. His every move drove her mad as his ki lingered in her limbs suspending her pleasure into one constant state of nirvana.

Vegeta felt himself grow closer to the breaking point, he shouted as he always did when he powered up his energy. As his ki built so did bulmas orgasm. Her eyes rolled back, her breath slowed to a heavy gasp. Vegeta trembeled, Bulma felt him cum into her. She dug her nails into his back drawing blood.

The two lay on the bathroom floor breathing so hard it was all they could bear to do.

“Vegeta?” Bulma said after a while through short breaths.

“hhm?” he grunted back.

“When you become a super saiyan, if we aren’t still doing this, we should try it again.”

“Maybe do it in the bedroom next time!” said dr.Breifs voice from the hallway. “They can hear you all the way in satan city!”

 

 


End file.
